American Problem Solving
by Niethiona
Summary: Reissue of my previous story rated T for sensitive issues and political humor. Join America as he deals with all the problems that come from Nations, his People and mostly HIS Kids. Special guest stars his nieces and nephews will make some appearances. (Matt shouldn't be left out.) American solve problems two ways we beat it or laugh at it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is the first or many shorst with political humor. So like SNL am using current events for my own entertainment**

 *** I do not own Hetalia or the universe that they live in *any original characters are mine though**

 **Northern**

To most the world Alfred F Jones aka the good old USA is an easy going guy. So he leads them to believe. In truth as the embodiment of the world superpower and the most powerful person on earth's Free time is something he did for show not something he actually had. And he just finished is busiest time of year, the presidential election.

Normally things run smoothly. Sure they could be some hiccup, like Florida's Hanging Chad episode, but for the most part smoothly. That is till this year, which has lead him to his brother's door.

Taking a gales worth of breath he rings the door bell after the first 4 cords of "Oh Canada" a longer haired version of himself stared back from the now open door.

"Hey Al what are you doing here? Don't you have a new boss to meet?"

"Saw the election results huh?"

"Little hard to miss Bro. The star of The Apprentice really interesting choice there."

At this point he could clearly see that Matthew Williams, embodiment of the True North was trying not to laugh at him. At him the United States of America and Al knew Matt would not be the last.

"Yeah well we are looking into that not real sure that the commie bastard didn't mess with my election"

"Sure he did Al. Are you not sure your people just didn't think they where voting for the next judge for American Idol?"

This caused Alfred to stop for a minute that would make more since. Then he remembered the turn out numbers and knew his people would have at least twice as many votes if that was the case. No he had to admit it was a presidential election however his brother was not getting the last laugh.

"Well wrong election or not a lot of those people will not be my problem soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear Mattie a lot of people are planning a mass migration north. And since we have open boarders they will be your problem"

"They? Wait what?"

"Yeah I thought I would let you know so you can prepare for all your new patients in your healthcare system. "

America turned to leave till he remembered one more little thing...

"Oh and I also heard Bieber is headed home so bye"

With that Alfred jogged back to his car and heard a normal person's voice (or a Canadian yell)

"Damn you Alfred F Jones I'm taking my hockey stick with me to the next meeting eh"

Oh well better a Canadian hockey stick then his new boss at least some of his people would be spared.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is another short with political humor like SNL am using current events for my own entertainment

Southern

* I do not own Hetalia or the universe that they live in *any original characters are mine though

The super power of the world aka Alfred F Jones was starting to notice a new trend in this life. Last month he had the privilege of informing his northern neighbor of all his volunteer new arrivals. Which was cool he guessed plenty of awesome to go around. But where was he headed now to the south and this gave him a less then comfortable feeling.

This was not a hero's job and with that thought he pulled the bell cord, a simple version of "Mexicans, at the cry of war" greeted his ears.

"Halo Alfred what are you doing here? Not giving me a bill from that bendejo (dumbass) of yours are you?"

"Hello to you to Maria and no am not here on official business just though I would stop by and you know let you know that your immigrants are (mumble the rest of the sentence"

"I am sorry what? I couldn't understand Primo (cousin)"

Alfred truly hated this he was the world melting pot and this went against his nature

"I said the current administration is deporting "illegal immigrants" and ummm your's are the focus. So on the bright side a lot of people are coming home. So yeah bye now."

"Freeze right there Alfred F Jones what do you mean mine are being forced on. What did they do?"

"Well Maria Martinez (Hey she used full name first it's only fair) the current administration feels they are hurting the economy and you know how Donald likes the economy so he is trying to fix it. And seeing as you can use the extra man power to deal with the bad guy problem it won't hurt you. So I guess your welco ... umm what's with the soccer ball"

"It's a football idiota and am going to dribble it of your head"

"No a football is brown and oblong shaped that's perfectly round and black and white. It's a socc... hey that could of hit me in the face!"

"I know that was what I was aiming for!"

"Now hey this ain't my fault!"

But the land south of the border was not listening only power kicking "soccer balls" at his face. So to keep from injury the hero retreated, not ran that would be weakness but retreated from the very angry dark haired women who was getting a better aim every second.

"Come on cousin can we talk about this?

"No idiota!"

This was not going to be Alfred' s year.


	3. The Jones

The Jones

Alfred F Jones age 21 The United States of America "The Hero"

Alabama – Alan Montgomery Jones age 16

Alaska - Alexandra Juneau Jones age 10

Arizona – Aaron Phoenix Jones age 14

Arkansas – Arella LittleRock Jones age 16

California – Claudia Sacramento Jones age 16

Colorado – Colean Denver Jones age 15

Connecticut - Conner Hartford Jones age 17

Delaware – Daniel Dover Jones age 17

Florida – Felisha Tallahassee Jones age 16

Georgia – George Atlanta Jones age 17

Hawaii – Hanna Honolulu Jones age 10

Idaho – Isabella Boise Jones age 15

Illinois – Isaac Springfield Jones age 16

Indiana – Diana Indianapolis Jones age 16

Iowa – Irene DesMoines Jones age 16

Kansas – Kacey Topeka Jones age 15

Kentucky – Keith Frankford Jones age 17

Louisiana – Ana BatonRouge Jones age 16

Maine – Mark Augusta Jones age 16

Maryland – Mary Annapolis Jones are 17

Massachusetts – Matthew Boston Jones age 17

Michigan – Michelle Lansing Jones age 16

Minnesota – Mina StPaul Jones age 15

Mississippi – Miranda Jackson Jones age 16

Missouri – Mitchell Jackson Jones age 16

Montana – Monica Helena Jones age 15

Nebraska – Nelson Lincoln Jones age 15

Nevada – Nerissa Carson Jones age 15

New Hampshire – Nicholas Concord Jones age 17

New Jersey – Justin Trenton Jones age 17

New Mexico – Mario SantaFe Jones age 14

New York – Nathan Albany Jones age 17

North Carolina – Charley Raleigh Jones age 17 twin to Carolina Jones

North Dakota – Dalton Bismark Jones age 15 twin to Darien Jones

Ohio – Oliver Columbus Jones age 16

Oklahoma – Olivia Oklahoma Jones age 14

Oregon – Orion Salem Jones age 15

Pennsylvania – Penelope Harrisburg Jones age 17

Rhode Island – Randell Providence Jones age 17

South Carolina – Charlotte Columbia Jones age 17 twin to Charley Jones

South Dakota – Darien Pierre Jones age 15 twin to Dalton Jones

Tennessee – Terrance "Terry" Nashville Jones age 17

Texas – Tyler Austin Jones age 16

Utah – Ulysses SaltLake Jones age 15

Vermont – Vernon Montpelier Jones age 17

Virginia – Virginia Richmond Jones age 17

Washington – Whitney Olympia Jones age 15

West Virgina – Wesley Charleston Jones age 15

Wisconsin – William "Will" Madison Jones age 16

Wyoming – Winona Cheyenne Jones age 15


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclouse: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya *Original characters and concepts are mine.**

Mirrors

 _This one is not based on humor but on a little internal drama that America faces. I will be returning back to the laugh soon_

Alfred F Jones has seen many presidential elections, hell he was was the United States of America he seen them all. But only 2 has caused him so much discomfort. One lead to a war that drove him insane, he hopes this latest one will not cause the same.

To the world he seemed the same. The same happy go lucky Goof that most dismiss as an idiot. Well that is but three, one felt the full destruction of what his scientists where capable of. The second he went head to head in a war he wasn't sure had ever really ended. Sure he beat the bastard to the moon and most of the weapons have been put away, but no victory was ever declared. The last well he was his brother and they shared some of their armed forces so he knew well what Alfred was capable of. Outside those three all the others thought he was an airhead and he liked it that way.

Inside his own home, you wouldn't recognize it for his. His personal history was sealed away so no one could see it most of all him, he needed no reminders of what he already knows. He rarely changed much of his home decor, he liked it simple. Sure he kept his electronics up to date, he was America after all.

He has made a recent change. Every mirror in his home was now covered. This was done not because of luck or vanity, no this was to prevent history repeating or at least he hoped.

The people were divided, instead of accepting the latest election results people were protesting, fighting refusing to meet any kind of agreement. The last time this had happened was after the 16th election and he nearly lost part of himself to it. So the mirrors had to be covered he did not want to see HIM again.

The Confederacy, that is what he called himself or myself no himself. Alfred was sure he was never the Confederacy he remained the Union, but the reflection in those mirrors and the voice that echoed out. No he was someone else, some one who wanted to destroy what America had built. Now he covered those mirrors, he didn't think the Confederacy of the America would be what the other would call himself, but he didn't want to find out.

He kept his secrets, not even his brother new of Alfred's other half, his reflection. He will continue to make the world think him a fool. Letting them hate him, better him then each other. He was to strong so they would never directly attack him or his people. Only twice did someone dare to attack him, and he made them pay for it.

Sure they made fun of him, thinking he didn't understand. How easy they forgot he had all their people residing in him, there was not a language he could not speak or understand. Let them think he couldn't detect the mood, when he can read it as easily as the written word. It was easier that way they would never be guarded around him, never guess that he played the fool to protect them from each other.

Now sitting alone in his kitchen, his homemade roasted chicken and spiced potatoes sitting in front of him. A far cry from the fast food they thought he lived off of. But alone with no mask on and no mirrors reflecting back, Alfred F Jones the embodiment of the United States of America can feel the fighting going on across his land. From sea to sea they just won't agree and his new boss was only making it worse. America had to wonder who will save him from him.

Thank you ElricGurl I have to agree greatly in Justin's cases.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclouse: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya *Original characters and concepts are mine. If the main characters appear OCC while am not Himaruya**

Missing Time.

He hated flying commercial it was boring and never enough leg room. But for Alfred F Jones when his boss said no personal plane over seas he was stuck flying commercial.

Personally Alfred didn't see the problem flying himself, hell he flown in nearly 10 wars and never once been hit. Still if the boss said no personal plane he was stuck in someone else's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts we are approaching Sidney now."

ahhh yes the standard message from every pilot. Without really looking Alfred buckles up and looks out the window.

"Please let this go better than the last two" Alfred recalls his last two visits with his neighbors and really doesn't want a repeat.

An hour later with duffel bag in one hand keys to a rental car in another he decides his next move. Differential the hotel first, he needed a nap, this whole new day thing was messing with him. Normally time zone changes didn't bother him. He was spread over 6 different time zones after all and he can feel the time in all of them. He could fly from Maine to Hawaii and not miss a thing, but walking off a plane and it be a totally different day.. Yeah he needed some sleep for this one.

An hour nap and a shower later, we find our hero speeding down a dusty road just outside Sidney towards the home of the Land Down Under. Going faster then what is normally allowed or safe for anyone, Alfred finds himself outside of a simple home surrounded by all sorts of "weird" animals.

"Well no surprise here, Kyle always has the evil looking bear with him" Alfred says to himself "Speaking of where is that thing?"

With no other thoughts he walks pasted the gate with the name "IRVWIN" on a battered metal plate and walks right up to the front door and knocks. After the third round of load knocking (you know it is America knocking so its a surprise that the door is still standing). He gets an answer.

"Goodday Mate what brings you to the land of the down under?"

"Hey there Aussie, just doing some personal relations control, wanted to make sure we are still good."

"Ya mean after that phone call between the bosses, man don't sweat it. Their politicians they want be around forever, us we in for the long haul."

This statement put Alfred at easy, he knew that he could beat any animal that the Aussie sent after him, but he really loved animals and never wanted to hurt one even in self defense.

"So you plan on staying around or do you got to get back to the grind stone that is your work habit."

"Hey I got time if ya got the beer."

"You know I got the beer, can also put some grub on the grill"

"Thanks besides am currently beating Matt in 3 of the 4 NHL divisions, don't think he would look for me here."

This earned a laugh from the hero's host. "Man I knew American's where a little nuts, but beating Canada at hockey, now that's just plan crazy man, just crazy."

With that the two nations walked through the house to the backyard, where they spent the afternoon and most the evening getting drunk, laughing about their bosses and swapping stores on their crazy "family" members.

Meanwhile back in Ottawa Canada

Mathew Williams just had a great time watching the Ottawa Senators beat up on the Colorado Avalanche with a final score of 4 to 2 when a warm shiver went down his back.

"Mister Komo someone is talking about me and my hockey teams. I don't like it, someone is going to get to know "Quebec" (Mathews name for his favorite hockey stick)"

" Who?" was the only answer he got back from his bear

"Yes, who indeed."

 _Authors Notes_

To all my positive reviewers and those who have liked my work so far, Thank you so much you are the best

To my unhappy "Guest" 1. I am an independent not a democrat 2. These are my own ideas and jokes just chill man. 3. I have been a voting citizen for 14 years am no child.

Yes I used the late Crocodile Hunters last name. Steve Irwan was awesome may he rest in peace.

The hockey game and score are sadly very real.

And I will maintain that Matthew is scary with Hockey yes its not shown in the Anime that way but it is a repeating factor in the FanFiction world, I know real life Canadian hockey fans and I like it.


	6. Alabama

**Alabama**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Attorney General

To most Alan Jones looked like an average 16 year old attending the University of Alabama. But Alan Jones was not average first he was not 16 but with a date of birth of December 14, 1819 he was 198 but no one would believe him. Normally these things would not bother him. Not even having 49 siblings and a Dad who thinks he is a super hero. What did both him was when he was blamed for what one of his formal citizens said and did.

He just exited a lecture hall after 2 hours of listening to a political instructor visiting from MIT claiming that it was the culture of Alabama for some of the current administration problem. How they came up with this he didn't know.

'I should go punch Mark in the ear for making me listen to this'

"Thinking about blaming your brother for what one of his citizens says would be no different then what you got done listening too Ally."

Only one person called him that. Looking around he saw the blond hair blue eye smart ass smile that the world new as the United States of America but he knew as simply Dad.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Well for one escaping the cold from up north. Also heard of an MIT professor giving you a hard time over 'voice of the white house ' and wanted to stop you from punching your brother."

"I wouldn't do anything like that!"

Alfred Jones had to laugh at his son now. "I know better than that. Come on am hungry let's get lunch what's good around here."

Alan had to smile at the idea of food. "There is a great Barbeque place around the corner, the best in the country.

"Don't let you siblings here you, Texas, North Car and Missouri hear you they will be out to correct yeah."

"Those guess wouldn't know great barbeque even if they were on the grill with it."

Laughing all out now at his son and glade he could get the Attorney General problem off his mind. "Well lead the way Ally to the epic BBQ"

"Great this way and you're paying."

"Hey I never said that!" Alfred then ran to catch up with his son.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Animanics belong to Warner Bros**

 _Idea came from my daughter and my attempts to prove Geography can be interesting._

Atlas

It was another boring meeting. Like all the ones before it and America was sure all the ones after. He had quite listening to what Arthur was saying a while ago. Who knew that the little Englishmen was so long winded.

Checking his Samsung note for the 12th time in the last 10 minutes, he could see that it was 12:30am. He really needed the Englishmen to wrap this up so he can get some lunch and caffeine.

"Alfred would you pay attention this is important!" 'Busted'

"Iggy dud how can I pay attention when my stomach is saying it's lunch time."

There was a almost unanimous agreement mumble that went around the room. This gave The America something to work with. "Look we all know that natural fiber verses artificial is really important to you sweeter wears. To the rest of us as long as it's cost and environmental sound we're good. So great point across let's get lunch." Many of the other representatives where already packing up either from agreeing with America or simply because they wanted lunch

"No wait just a minute here! If you had the attention span greater then a nat you would have known my enter presentation was more then that. But what should I expect I couldn't get you to sit long enough to learn the nations of the world."

"You don't think I know the nations of the world I built the U.N.!"

"A few people in you may know them but as a whole you and the rest of your civilians wouldn't know Iraq from Ireland."

Most the representative were know watching the argument with interest or amusement. America simply walked from his place at the table to the front of the room. Reaching higher then the ex-empire ever could and pulled down a world map and gave a sharp whistle. Out from under the table popped up.. well..

"Hello am Yakko" sang the tallest 'boy'

"Hello am Wakko" sang the second 'boy'

"Hello am Dot" sang the only 'girl'

"We're the Warner brothers and the Warner sister."

"Alfred what are these?" said a very shocked Englishmen

"we just told you" sang the 'children'

"Hey Guys." "Hey Al"

"My Friends here are in need of a world geography lesson" America taped the world map behind them "Mind helping them out."

"We are not the ones in need of a lesson!" yelled England

"Oohh an Englishmen" swoons Dote and starts to run towards Arthur to stop mid way "Yikes whats on your forehead?"

"Are they for real?" asked Wakko (enter fuming England)

"Man there is not enough wax in all Brazil to take care of those I would try a lawnmower " stated Yakko

Wanting to save the Warners from the Englishmen's wrath "Guys?" America says while tapping the map.

"Oh right Al, Mistro" says Yakko

Suddenly Wakko stood in front of an orchestra (no clue where they came from) dressed as Mozart (enter fuming Austria)

Yakko then proceed with the Nations of the World.

Ending with an applause from Dote, America, Canada and Italy

"Thanks a lot guys."

"No problem Al we're going to visit Bill next" Said Yakko

"Cool, say hi to Hillary for me."

"Will do" all three said together before pulling down the Atlas and rolling up with it before dispersing. (its the Warners don't ask)

"Well you'll its lunch time so peace out duds" With that America walk out the door. Appearing back 30 seconds later

"Yo Matt lets go man it's your turn to buy." He yelled

This got the Canadian attention he jumped up and raced out the door. "I bought last time it's your turn."

"No way we went to Dom De Marco's and I paid it's your turn. I feel like Gray's Papaya."

The rest of the argument was lost as the pair was too far for anyone to hear Canada's comeback In the meeting room the other nations were packing up. Italy noticed that England was silently fuming at the door.

"Hey Germany what's wrong with England?"

"Well Mon amie England does not like being mad a fool and America just did that." answered France from across the table. "Iet us go to this Gray's Papaya am not in the mood to listen to Arthur yell about Alfred and with Alfred and Matthew there he won't be."

With agreement made by several nations to this they exited the room and went to lunch. Leaving the pissed European alone.

 _Thanks to all my readers. I will be posting my next State story soon, but just had to do this._


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

Visitor

It was a long week for Alfred. Keeping the peace between his boss and his "kids" was tiring. To top it off he had the chancellor of Germany over. Chancellor of Germany was really nice but his boss's paranoia made it impossible for him to approve a translator. So who got stuck doing it, him? Like he didn't have enough to do. As soon as his boss found out he spoke every language on earth. He went from just representative of USA to G8 and G20 to official translator to the President.

Tossing his coat on the back of the couch, loosening his tie, he headed for the kitchen for a beer. He was never more grateful that Bill pushed his official age to 22. Man he needed a beer.

He didn't get through his first beer when there was a knock at his door. It was sharp and short, a military knock. Opening his door expecting one of the current military advisers looking for stats on the armed forces that they were too lazy to look up on their own. Hey received a shock it was Germany himself standing there.

"Ludwig, my man come on it. Can I get you a beer?"

"Yes thank you. When did you become able to buy that by the way?"

"Pres number 42 changed my official age to 22. Makes me legal to drink and buy."

"Take it you need it after that press conference."

"Man you have no idea, Hey how long have you been in town."

"Oh I came with the Chancellor." Ludwig refused to look at Alfred now.

"What! You been here this whole time. You could have helped me out with the translation. You know I nearly lost my voice translating for both."

"Yeah well your President is very long winded, goes off topic and repeats himself a lot. So I really wanted to stay out of it."

Alfred handed his guest his beer and flopped in the recliner. Ludwig sat on the coach and took a swig of his beer. He really felt bad for the American, but he really didn't want to translate.

"At least it was only this one time right."

The look on the American's face said otherwise.

"Am stuck going to the G20 with his to."

Now the German really felt sorry for the American

"Tell you what I will make sure to have the beer stocked."

"Man, at that meeting, I don't think there is enough beer in all of Germany to help me."


	9. Alaska

**Alaska**

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. The States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

MIB is own by Columbine Pictures not me, wish I did would have brought some of the Animated stories to real life.

Weather Changes

For any 10 year old the airports were boring. The airport of Juneau Alaska was no exemption and for Alexandra J Jones it was boring. Dad's flight was a half hour late. Sure she had Nome with her and Agent L. Agent L was cool and all. Better than some actual. M was boring and J told as many bad jokes as Dad, so yeah L was cool. Granted L used her "badge" a little wiser than the others, it was funny how everyone called her an FBI agent. Dad would never trust an FBI or CIA or any other government agency. Dad made the MIB he was Agent A and he would only trust them with his kids.

'God she was bored'. "Hey Nome want to play fetch again." Her answer was a huge lick in the face by her ever faithful Alaskan malamute. "Yeah am bored of that too."

"The flight has landed we just have to wait for him to get off the plane he will met us here at baggage pick up. OK." L said while looking at her phone.

"I know but it is still boring."

"Yeah I know Alexandra but..." L never got to finish for a very load voice interrupted her.

"Hello my favorite ladies hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Daddy."

"How have you been Alex, everything ready for the big race? Hey L how you been? Don't need to worry about heading back up here. I'll take her home with me once we are done here."

"Thanks Agent A. Hope you guys have a great race. See ya Alexandra."

Both Jones waved as they watch Agent L walked to the ticket counter for a flight back to New York.

"While short stuff already for the Iditarod... no smile, no jumping up and down? what's up?"

"The weather? They say it's too hot to do the traditional route they had to move it this year."

"Hey Hey now look at me. I know this climate change is hitting you harder than some of your siblings. But we will get through this I promise ok."

"Okay."

"Great let's go. Come on Nome, let's get your team and win us race."

"They are ready, just waiting for us."

"Awesome. Oh and I heard that Uncle Matt and your cousin Yestin are competing. So let's go kick some Canadian butt!"

"Yeah!"

Laughing like maniacs the two exited the airport to the waiting rental car with a very obedient dog following. For the seasoned Juno airport employees this was nothing new. They just shock their head it was just another Iditarod season beginning.

 _Yes I picked the MIB to watch over the states. Hey they keep aliens a secret they can keep the personification a secret._


	10. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

April 12th

April 12th a day he wish he could skip. 156 years, it still burned. His children fighting, his reflection arguing with him. Another person that shared his body, but spoke through the mirrors, because Alfred would not allow _him_ out. The United States of America refused to allow its own destruction. But he had to admit destruction came, and he had to fight to rebuild.

Alfred sat on his back porch, whiskey on ice, in hand. His ancient Virginia home with its 60 rooms, 12 bathrooms, an oversized kitchen, Tony attic and his locked basement of memories. Looking out he saw his barns that held many of his children's pets. The 2 large pools, one for swimming, the other connected by an underground tunnel to the ocean for Whale Dude and other water friends. Currently that pool held Vermont's pet lake monster Champ. The large open lawn, where Alexandra and Nome were current playing. This was the home that started as a simple cottage built by the British Empire to raise him as a colony. He took it and expanded first for his 13 children then more and more over again for all his other children as they came.

He lived here almost all his existence, but those 4 years. 4 years his people killed each other. 4 years that ended with the death of one of his favorite bosses and great friend. 4 years when his home was in what others called another country, and he could not return to it.

"Thinking of Abe."

"We can tell your drinking whiskey."

Turning Alfred was graced with a set of his twins. The Carolinas.

"I am fine. It's good to see you. What's up? "

"We came to visit." said North

"We official left once, we wanted to remind you we are not leaving again." said South

"And don't brush it off." Turning the twins and Dad was graced with seeing two more members of family walk through the house.

"Glad to see you make it. Virginia, George"

"Hey North Caro, don't worry the others are on the way." Answers George.

"Others?" How many of his children were coming home?

"All of us that once left" Virginia continued "We want to come home so you know we will never leave again." An agreeing nod went around his children.

Placing his drink down, The United States of America got up to embrace the states that once broke the union. They were his children even when they strayed. They had returned and were never leaving again. He would not ever be that broken again.

 _Authors Note._

 _Thank you to all my readers your support helps me keep going. I posted this chapter a few days earlier just so everyone will have time to read it._


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

College Hockey

It was a great morning so far for America. He had beaten everyone else to the meeting. He had everything all set for the meeting and still had time to go grab a cup of coffee. Today was going to be awesome.

Grabbing his coat from the back of the chair to go, he stopped. A cold shiver ran down his back. Looking around he prayed he find Belarus stocking Russia somewhere.

"Big Brother." Oh please let him find Belarus.

"Big Brother we need to talk about the college hockey standing." Out of the shadows stocked the Canadian everyone forgot about, except America, but right now he wished he could.

"Collage hockey? What's up with college hockey Mattie?" 'Oh God he has Quebec with him. I am going to die.' America starts looking for an escape.

"College hockey's playoffs just finished and do you know who were in the NCAA finals?"

'oh crap' " Denver University and Minnesota Duluth. Why do you ask Matt you know that?"

"Yes two American teams, where were my teams Al."

"Hey no worries Bro it's just collage, there is still the Majors." 'F* wrong thing to say.'

"The NHL you mean the hockey league you are beating me in all but one Division!"

"Oops, now Matt it's not the end of the world"

"DIE AMERICA" With that the superpower of the world ran for his life from his silent twin.

 _Two Hours Later_

"Where the hell is America the meeting is starting." The United Kingdom paced in front of the room.

"He is not coming." Everyone turned to the door. What some thought was America, France knew better.

"Matthew why is your brother not coming today?"

"He is hiding, he ran to the basement of the White House and refuses to come out." With that the Canadian sat down, with his hockey stick across his lap.

Many countries were laughing now at the thought of America hiding. Russia and the Nordics were not. Staring at the hockey stick, Russia had to ask.

"Is your brother hiding from you because of hockey?"

"Yes. He is being so mean. Big Brother won't play nice."

"I think." Started Finland "We should check on America. Denmark stay here with Canada."

"Like Hell" Denmark was already across the room" Am not staying with the demonic Canadian, he is worse than my Vikings."

Many none hockey playing countries where left confused. How was the calm looking Canadian who was cleaning his hockey stick able to scare the scariest countries? Wait was that blood on his stick.

"This is your fault he is like this Frog."

"Wrong Black Sheep, this came from your pirate days."

"Whatever, go find some Maple syrup and calm him down, before he kills someone."

"Ma.. Matthew why don't you and I go down to the bakery, they have some Maple cookies there."

"Oookay Big Brother France."

 _White House Washington DC_

"Alfred you can come out now." called Norway

"Yes Comrade, Canada is not here."

"No F* Way, am not coming out tell hockey season is over. It's not my fault none of Matt's teams won since 1993."


	12. Arizona

**Arizona**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

Billboard

Aaron Jones stood at the corner of 11th avenue and Grand. Staring up he could believe that they did it. Most the time billboards got just a passing glance, but this one it was asking for trouble.

"Nice one Aaron."

Oh he knew that southern accent anywhere. Turning he faced his older sibling with a frown.

"Freedom of speech nothing you can do about."

"Yeah well Colean is planning a tour bus from Grand Junction to Phoenix."

"What right does that weedhead think she have?"

"Hey know she is not alone in the rights to use a lot of us are doing it. Well as long as your billboard star doesn't get big headed about it."

"That billboard is going to be a headache for me. Why did they have to put it up? "

"Well they try to make it funny they did stick clown faces in the mushroom clouds."

"Not funny Alabama!"

"Sure it is Arizona go ask Colorado. Come on let's go get something to eat. There is a taco truck right there."

"Fine but you're buying."

"That's not very hospitable of you."

"Hey southern hospitality is you not me."

 _Authors Note_

Google the billboard at 11th ave. and Grand in Phoenix AZ I found it I didn't make it so don't yell at me.


	13. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

United

Arella Jones was tired. Her flight from Little Rock to Chicago was delayed. It also was packed, with people boycotting United, American Airlines was packed. Slowly making her way to baggage claim she checked her contacts to find the address of the little brother she had come to visit.

Once bags claimed and rental car acquired she set her GPS and set out to Springfield. Her drive however was interrupted by a large group of protesters. Happy to see it happen to some not her, she pulled over. Getting out she set up her laptop and dialed Dad.

"Hey Arella what's up? I have your brother Isaac on hold."

"Hello Dad am great. Can you patch Isaac in? I was wanting to talk to him too."

This surprised America. Many of his kids had rivalries between each other. Thanks to Wal-Mart and Sears/Kmart, Arkansas and Illinois had a good grudge going.

"Sure hold on a second."

It took only a matter of minutes for the screen to flash and two faces could be viewed.

"Hello Isaac how's it going?" asked the southern state.

"Hello Arella am good, how's Wal-Mart."

"My companies are doing fine. How are yours?"

There it was. Alfred knew the grudge did not die. Arella had knew material to work with. Isacc better be prepared his sister had him this time.

"My companies are doing fine thank you."

"Really no problem at all?"

'Come on Isaac' America decided to stay out of his children's argument unless it got real ugly 'I like to have them get along, but he has been a lead in the anti-Walmart for a long time. He has had this coming.'

"Funny you should say that little brother. I had checked the stocks this morning and a single company went down by almost a billion dollars. As well as a certain building being harassed."

Isaac jumped a little at this. He didn't know his sister watch stock outside of Wal-Mart. No matter he still had to make his company the best.

"It was a small incident nothing that would blow over in a day."

"Isaac Springfield Jones " Uh Oh Dad is using full names not good. "That was not a small incident. It was big enough to take over the president as top news." Arella started to laugh now. She then regretted it.

"And you Arella LittleRock Jones I know you're in Chicago. You hate it when Isaac participated in the Wal-Mart protests, now you're at the United ones. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Yes Dad" Came the united reply

"Good. Now Arella go to Springfield you have plenty of practice with PR repair. Isaac you do everything your sister says and pass it on."

"Yes Dad" again in unison.

 _Washington DC_

Alfred shut down his computer. And started to rub his temples do to his migraine

"Are those to at it again?" Alfred turned to his Centennial State who was visiting.

"Yeah, but hopefully they get along now."

"Right Dad that will happen when me and Isaac get along during hockey season. Though the AVS did so badly this year I kept my mouth shut."

"Right... So how did the meeting with the FDA go?"

"Pointless. What they have of marijuana I will never know."

"When are you headed back to Denver?"

"The 18th. I have to be in Littleton on the 20th."

"Memorial service? Why don't we get Connor and head together. I think it will help him deal with Newtown. Seeing long term recovery I think will be good."

"Are you two wanting to stay with me or should I book a suit at Brown Palace?"

"With you is fine."

"Ok." And with that she left

Turning his laptop back on, he dialed up Connecticut number. His son answered shortly

"Hey Dad what's up?"

"Hey Connor can you pack your bags to take a trip with me to Colorado. Your sister already made arrangements for us to stay."

"Uhm ok will have to clear with the local boss, but ok."

"Don't worry I clear it with your boss, will pick you up on the 18th."

"Ok see you then."

Alfred was proud of himself he got two sets of his kids helping each other out. It was a good day.


	14. The Williams

**The Williams**

Matthew Williams age 21 Canada "True North"

Alberta – Adriana Edmonton Williams age 14

British Columbia – Brittney Victoria Williams age 15

Manitoba – Mason Winnipeg Williams age 15

New Brunswick – Baron Fredericton Williams age 15

Newfoundland – Franklin Saint Williams age 14 twin of Landon Williams

Labrador – Landon Johns Williams age 14 twin of Franklin Williams

Nova Scotia – Sofia Halifax Williams age 15

Ontario – Oswald Toronto Williams age 15

Prince Edward Island – Edward Charlottetown Williams age 15

Quebec – Becky Quebec Williams age 15

Saskatchewan – Sarah Regina Williams age 14

Nonevent – Nolan Iqaluit Williams age 9

Yukon – Yestin Whitehorse Williams age 9

Northwest Territories – Trisha Yellow Williams age 9 twin to Timothy Williams

\- Timothy Knife Williams age 9 twin to Trisha Williams

And don't forget Mr Kumajirou

 **Just because Alfred should not have to suffer alone. Love you Matt**


	15. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Memorials

This was going to be a sad week for America. He was scheduled to go out to Colorado for a memorial service for Columbine. But know he was on his way to Virginia, to give a shoulder to his daughter. She was stubborn about wanting help, but he was on his way to Blacksburg anyway.

Colean had offered to come, but he declined it was 10 years. He felt a little one on one time is what one of his oldest needed. Blacksburg was crowded when he arrived. Following his instinct he pulled up to a small college hang out, Sharkeyes. Sure enough she was there.

"Hello Virginia."

"Hello Daddy." First sign she was not as well as she claimed. She stopped calling him 'Daddy' since the civil war.

"How are you sweet heart?"

"Fine everything is fine. I thought you were headed out to Colorado?

"Mmmmhmm you know you can't lie to me. Am not headed out till 18th. Am here for you, so talk"

She didn't look at him. She just stared at her Coke. Her pulled pork sandwich untouched. He got the waitresses attention and ordered a beer. Sitting down next to her he waited. His beer arrived when she broke. Leaning in to him she cried.

"Why? Why did it have to happen? We are not in war, not in a conflict. None of them had to die."

"I know sweetheart but some people can't live in peace or even a general calm. What drives them is something we will never know or understand. But we can't let them stop us, or change us. We must keep going or their madness will win."

She nodded into his shoulder. Nothing more was said. They just sat there until the bar closed and Alfred paid for both tabs. Walking her to his car, he chose to drive her home. She could get her car on the morning, but know she needed her Daddy and he wasn't going anywhere.


	16. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Numb

The DeAngelis Center dedication went off without a problem. That worried Alfred. Not the dedication or the center, no he worried for his daughter. Colean Denver Jones was strong as the bed rock her state was known for. But this was something no one should deal with alone. Alfred laid his arm over his daughter. He knew she had numbed herself to the pain, but it still had to hurt. Looking behind him he nodded to the three other of his children that came Conner, Virginia, and Tyler. Connecticut, Virginia and Texas. They knew how this felt, they been there. They too had started to become numb to their pain. They had asked Claudia to come, but she wasn't ready. It was too fresh for her.

"It's over Dad lets go."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Clement Park. I have some flowers to leave."

Nodding his understanding he escorted his daughter to their waiting car. Their family following. The drive to Clements Park was quite. The only one who spoke was Colean herself and that was to give directions.

"You want the entrance between the lights. We need to get to the baseball fields parking lot."

"There is a lot of people here for such a rainy day sis." Conner noted the full parking lot.

"Yes this park is always busy, but I wish it was for other reasons today."

"It's ok Col at least you know they care." Tyler tried to offer comfort. Alfred had to smile to himself. Texas and Colorado have always been at odds. It was nice to know they could put their differences aside.

They quickly found a spot, parked and got out. Heading up a trail, up a hill to a ring of stone and iron plates. The memorial. There was many families here, each attending one of the 13 plates. It was at these plates Colean laid a Columbian flower one for each. They all watched her in silence, expect Virginia. She was starting to the south east. To a building that if open would be filled with teenagers. Not today it was closed for the very reason they were here.

"It is such a quiet looking school so peaceful. Hard to think 18 years ago it was very different." Virginia said to really no one, but they all heard her.

"I know and it all happened for sad personal reasons." Whispered Colean. She started to tear up for the first time today. At the sight of the tears the two sisters held on to each other.

"Hey Colean?" Tyler broke the silence "Have you eaten today?" This was answered with a shake of the head.

"You should eat something." Scolded Dad.

Colean could only nod in agreement. She point straight North. "There is an IHop across the street."

"Great" yelled Tyler "Am hungry."

"Your always hungry." commented Virginia as she followed her Dad and sister to the car.

"Hey if you're my size you have to eat a lot." He answered her back.

"And that my son is why you can never out eat me."

This got around of laughter from everyone. Leave it to Dad to lighten the mood.


	17. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

I Pledge

The media was not helping America. Normally he liked the media circuit, but this time his boss gave them more material then they know what to do with. Oh how the jokes never ended.

Exiting the meeting hall, Alfred took a deep breath. England and Prussia was merciless. Never before had a Boss not place his hand on his heart. Never has one not pledged allegiance to him. Not only did his Boss needed told, he was told by his wife. Oh the teasing.

"Problem comrade?" 'Oh god no, not Ivan'

"No problem. What are you doing here Ivan?"

"Same reason as you, getting air. I see others seen the news. Lucky for you your Boss has one of my best daughter to help."

"Help. Help! She has caused her own problems. I never had a first Lady be so picky. I don't blame her for caring for her kid, but the logistical nightmare she is."

"Now, now she is just exercising her rights you prize so much, yes."

"Yeah, yeah rights. Rights she never would have gotten from you."

"kokokokokokokoko" Alfred backed away from the now enraged country.

"You know am sure the meeting is about to start again. I, I got to go." Running back to the meeting room, America decided he will take the teasing from the European nation.

"You know Alfred" 'here goes England "Most leaders have a heart, but your new boss had to have his wife tell him where it should be. Guess its true American politicians are heartless."

"He was is not heartless." Alfred had to think quickly "Of course she had to tell him where his heart was, she holds it."

"Aahhh La America is trying to be romantic. Careful your French is showing."

"Quite it you frog, America does not have any French, I raised him not you."

"That is not completely correct and you know it. He has as much French in him as English. That is why unlike your people, his can cook."

Seeing himself now forgotten from the conversation, America moved away and sat next to his brother.

"Looks like you started something there Al."

"Man Matt I did nothing. *sigh* this is going to be a long meeting. Wish Germany would just yell at them so we can move on."

"That maybe a while. Ludwig is having to talk Gilbert out of a closet. Seems Ivan gave him a good scare."

"What about now?"

"Old Gilbert made some choice comments about your current First Lady. Ivan seems to have a soft spot for his "Former Daughter"."

"Huh, guess that would be helpful. Normally I have to defend the First Family myself."

"AMERICA!" "AMERIQUE

*groan* 'why me?"


	18. Arkansas

**Arkansas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

Walmart

Arella Jones just pulled onto the street that lead to the largest corporation in her state and was blocked. Protesters stood outside the headquarters of Walmart. Unable to read their signs clearly she just shook her head and turned around. Reaching her apartment in Little Rock she powered up her laptop and entered one of her most used Skype contacts. The contact was marked as "Dad.

It did not take long for the connection to be made or to get an answer. The familiar sky blue eyes looked back at her, his face going from a cheerful smile to a frown upon looking at her.

"What's wrong Arella, but the look on your face this is not a cheerful social call?"

"Their doing it again Dad. I couldn't even get near the building there was so many of them."

"Protesters of Walmart again?"

"Yeah, they are always crying about something. Not high enough wages, too many imports from other countries, Walmart moving into small towns and closing other businesses. How am I supposed to offer council to the Walton family when everything they seem to do is wrong?"

"Hey that is just some of the problems of being a large company."

"I know that but we try to even things out. Walmart is one of the largest community donors. We have tried to explain to raise wages and do local goods only they would lead to much higher prices. We even tried it at some stores and people protested that too."

Seeing his 235 year old daughter starting to cry like the 16 year old she looked like, unnerved him greatly. No hero should have a daughter crying, it was his job to stress over things, just like any other dad, not hers.

"Arella listen to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have helped build one of America's greatest companies. Not only are you in all 50 states but you have stores in 27 other countries. With that type of diversity you will never make everyone happy. You helped the Walton family achieve the ultimate American dream of success. It is because of this success that people will target you as a place to put their own failures on rather than see they caused it for themselves. So no tears ok."

"Thanks Dad I knew you would know what to do."

"Hey the hero is here to help."

Before they could continue their conversation a doorbell sounded. Confused Arella checked the corner of her screen not seeing a message she returned to the main screen.

"That would be me your brother Issac is Skping in hold on I will connect all three of us."

The screen went blank for a second, when it was back it was spilt down the middle her dad on one side her younger brother on the other. Issac went straight into yelling at their dad to be heard over the background noise. He didn't even notice his older sister was also connected.

"Dad you should see it the protest is huge, I can even believe so many people came."

"Um Issac.."

"You should see all the camera crews here and everything take a look,"

With that the teen turned his laptop around to show all the camera vans parked in front of the very corporate office that Arella was turned away from earlier. Arella saw red.

"Issac Jones! If you started this all because K-Mart couldn't compete you are a world class brat. Just wait till I get there." With that Arella slammed down the top of her laptop grabbed her keys and headed for Bentonville Arkansas to kill her little brother.

On a computer screen located in a White house office Alfred Jones watched as his son went into panic mode.

"Dad you have to help me. Send the National Guards, the Army anyone Arkansas is going to kill me when she gets here."

"Hey it's your own fault Illinois. You know the rules your guys can protest me all you want, but not each other. If you do you are at each other's mercy. So good luck son." With that Alfred closed the program and got up. Seeing it was still morning he went to get a cup of coffee.


	19. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Got Milk?

Alfred was so happy the meeting was over, but now on to domestic business. Now since he been in a G8 reps meeting all day he needed a change in scenery. He now found himself in the corner booth of the local Krispy Kream.

'Let's see laptop check, dozen fresh glazed check, and large cold milk check. Alright let's do this.'

Putting one donut in his mouth and started up his laptop. 3 donuts later and a few e-mails later, Alfred reached for his glass of milk. He came up empty. Looking away from his screen he found his doppelganger. Smirking at his brother, Matt took a long drink.

"Matt! That was mine..." Alfred started to pout.

"I think this is Canadian milk."

"No way it says American on the bottle."

"Really last I checked I was beating you at the dairy market."

"You mean breaking the Fair Trade Agreement. You are pricing me out."

"No your people are over producing and crying because they can't dump it on me."

"No that's not it at all. We had a trade agreement and you are pushing it."

Matt took another drink of milk and grabbed a donut.

"So since we can't agree, will leave it to the people."

"Matt first my milk now my donuts, is nothing mine." Matt grinned back.

"It's always good to share."

With that said Matt placed the milk on the table and stood. Last minute he grabbed the box and ran. It took America a few seconds to realize what happened.

Jumping to his feet he ran after his brother. Matt was finally caught across the street, with a single donut left. Retrieving the box, Alfred walked back to his booth. Dropping back in his chair, he mourned his loss and growled at all new email.


	20. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Health Care

Load, very very load. This meeting was far more out of control then any world meeting. And there was no Germany to yell. Oh well they were his kids he could yell at them himself.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

At once 50 pairs of eyes were focused on him. Great now maybe we can get something done.

"Now we all know why we are here."

"Yeah the 'Boss' "Started California" and his henchman are messing up health care."

"He is not messing up health care..."Started Rhode Island

"Nooo" Butted in Colorado "He just killed it and making himself and his cronies rich."

"He is not making anything on this." Came back New Jersey.

"No his cronies are." replied Florida

"He is going to kill people with this plan." Supplied Illinois

"No one ever died from not having health care." Snapped Idaho

"The only one that believes that is your congressman." Yelled Washington.

The yelling soon got worse. Alfred slumped back in this chair. He lost them and he knew it. He tried a family meeting hoping to keep it civil. Who was he kidding, they could not agree on what to get on pizza, how were they going to agree on this. A small tug on his sleeve brought him back. Hawaii stood at his side.

"Daddy are we going to be ok?"

"Sure Baby, of course we will be ok, we have made it through tougher stuff. We're all heroes after all."

Striking a pose like Superman, he got the wanted giggle from his youngest.

"Tell ya what lets order pizza and will make it all Hawaiian. It will teach them not to yell so much."

Reaching down America picked up his youngest and went to order the needed 30 pies. He knew later he will listen to more yelling, but at least it would be normal family yelling. Well as normal as 50 kids and 1 adult could be.


	21. California

**California**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

Playing Hooky

The battle hadn't even started, but Claudia could already feel it. Many of her siblings sided with her. Hell technically Dad's home turf sided with her.

She didn't think her environmental restrictions was bad, they were needed. But the idea that she may have to go to court to get put into place. Hey she got the last President to side with her and her environmental protection laws. Section 206 or the war on capitalism as the new guy calls it. It was not a war it was a call to responsibility.

"Brooding is not the California girl way. The Beach Boys would be so disappointed."

Turning sharply Claudia saw her younger sister leaning on the door frame. Wearing a Marley tee shirt. Frowning she had to comment on this.

"Marley was never in your state Colean."

"True but we embody his spirit better than anyone else. We have the weed and beer in spades."

"Yes everyone is flocking to Colorado for just that."

"Yeah I know right. Wish you would keep your people though. They so suck driving in the winter. No wait, I think about it they suck driving period."

"Yeah well yours are not much better and your traffic is just getting as bad."

"Hey take back your bad drivers and I wouldn't have a problem. Hey is that why you pushing the environment policy because all the people in traffic?"

"That's not it at all! It's a call for environmental protection and there is no reason it can't be done. So what if the gas companies make less because all the cars are now super fuel efficient. It's the planet we are talking about here!"

"Calm down Cali. No reason to go all green peace on me. Hey let's go snowboarding."

"What just like that. You're not that bipolar."

"Hey not bipolar at all and yes let's go. Besides you will be getting a call from the "big boss" here in 30 minutes."

"What you're kidding me."

"Nope so let's play Dad and get out of here."

Nodding in agreement she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

"We need to stop by my house for my gear."

"What it's not in your car!"

"Not everyone has their ski gear in their car 24/7"

"Hey it's not 24/7 it's a mountain bike in the summer. It's good for a quick escape."

"Come on let's go before I get that unwanted call.


	22. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Fired

He couldn't remember the last time he had down time. Alfred was determined to make the most of it. Laying on his large coach, a huge bowel of cereal in front of him, ESPN on the big screen. Yes down time was good.

"Dad?"

Turning around he found his oldest son. Daniel was standing in the doorway, his own bowel of cereal in hand. It was clear he did not expect anyone there, least of all his workaholics Dad.

"Hey son, come watch sports with your Dad."

Sitting on the coach, confusion was written all over the teens face. He liked spending time with his Dad, but shouldn't he be at work?

"Umm Dad? Shouldn't you be at the Capital?"

"Nope, been fired."

"What? You can't be fired you are the United States of America."

"I know, but the new boss doesn't get that yet."

"You're really calm about this."

"It's not the first time a boss tried to get rid of me and they fail every time. No son soon they will find all their information dried up and foreign diplomats impossible to deal with. They will come find me."

"What boss tried to fire you before?"

"Let's see... There was A. Johnson right after Lincoln's death. L.B. Johnson after Kennedy and of course Nixon right before he resigned."

"Huh so you just wait?"

"Yep. Gives me time to catch up on sports and for Iggy and the others to miss me."

Satisfied that they were not headed for the poor house. Daniel relaxed and enjoyed his Frosted Flakes and watched TV with his Dad.


	23. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

King

He wasn't, He couldn't... Damn it he was. Where was that colony, When he gets his hands on him.

"Colony! Damn it America where are you?!"

Storming through the United Nations building he made his ways to the cafeteria. There sitting next to his brother... ummm he will remember names later now he needs to deal with this this disrespect.

"Colony! What do you think you are doing?"

Turning to the irate island country. He raised an eyebrow.. Colony?

"Dud I haven't been your "Colony" for 241 years. Ya want to call someone "Colony" yell at Matt." "Hey" was the response from across the table.

"Never mind that. What do you think you're doing another one? Wasn't the first 30 some not enough?"

"30 some? What are you talking about?"

"Your damn movie about my teenage years."

"Ohh.. Dud I can't control Hollywood. Hell Cali can't control Hollywood. Man, since they like you so much you should be flattered."

"Flattered... That was my biggest heart break that they like so much."

"What Guinevere was real?" Matt asked from across the table. "Didn't you tell us not to have relationships with our people?"

Turning to the quiet twin he scowled. "Yes I told you that out of experience." Turning back to the load one. "Cancel the movie NOW."

"Can't laws protect it. It was what a 1000 years ago surely you're over it. Was Lancelot your bestie or something?"

As if summoned the French embodiment walk past on his way out. Understanding hit the twins.

"Arthur" Started Matt "You didn't go after Joan because of this?"

Shocked by the accusations. "Most certainly not. I merely held her prisoner. It was her own king that sold her off to.. to those people"

Nodding in understanding and relief America spoke. "I really am sorry but I can't stop the movie. People like the story too much."

Signing in frustration the Englishman left and headed out of the room. Turning back to each other the twins where at a lost.

"Al did you know?"

"No. Did Franny ever say anything to you?"

"No." Silence went on for a minute. "Did you get the premier tickets to that movie?"

"Yep the entire upper balcony. Who do we need to keep separate?"

"Becky and Colean, Becky is still mad about Colean stealing her hockey team."

"Hey they moved on their own. Let see Nathan should not be near Oswald and... Cali and Adrianna are not safe either."

"So all hockey rivals.. Shouldn't be too hard."

Matt got a deadpan look from his brother for that.


	24. Colorado

**Colorado**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

Boulder

Colean Jones hated catching up with paper work. While she will stand by her decision to bug her big sister. No one wanted a call from the "big boss", it always meant more work. Speaking of work she hated her desk right now. Too many documents many over the same thing over and over again. Or some idea that couldn't pull off tell the rest of the country gets caught up with the modern age. Currently personal or state battle it was hard to tell the difference sometimes was over a plant that did less harm then the one currently known to be deadly. But tobacco was legal and marijuana was not. Personally she thought it was because her older sibling had control of the tobacco crops and they were afraid of competition. Spoiled Brats!

"Oh well back to work. God can they make these at least interesting to read."

A document from Boulder caught her attention. The document was related to the same topic she just rescued her sister from. The environmental protection roll back. While her sister as a whole agreed with the tougher laws and restrictions, her people were much divided. Boulder was getting ready to join a lawsuit to protect what the last President had done.

Laying her head down in confusion and exhaustion she didn't hear someone enter her office. She jumped when a hand was laid on her head. Looking up she saw the simple smile that had always reassured her as a child.

"Dad"

"Hey Baby Blues"

"Are you always going to call me that name?"

"Yep! It's one of my favorite songs that reminds me of you girls and it high lights your skies. So you're stuck with it."

Shaking her head at her Dad's love for a King George song.

"What are you doing in the Mile High City?"

"I came to tell you am proud of you for what you did for your sister. And also to offer the same escape."

"Escape? Escape from what?"

A smirk appeared on the American's face that sent chills down the Coloradan's back.

"The Big Boss has ordered a meeting with all the Attorney Generals that want to push the environmental protection sanctions. He also requested that all States involved must be present."

This caused Colean Jones, Alumni of the Air Force Academy to go pale.

"Please tell me this is a bad joke, you know one you learn from Arthur."

"Sorry Col no can do. Hey I heard that the real great burger place reopened after the fire."

"The Cherry Cricket. Yep it's back by popular demand."

"Awesome. Four patty burger with four different types of cheese, bacon and fried egg on top."

"Only found here in the Mile High City can you get a Mile High Burger, or a heart attack on a bun. But hey time in my great outdoors can fix that."

"Right oh let's go."

"Great let's go, we can go to Licks Ice Cream after."

Without a verbal agreement they raced down to the awaiting car. Looser buys. America lost to his daughter, he would blame the too thin air for his loss. Colean knew that he lost on purpose he never lets any of his daughters pay for a meal. He was "raised" by a gentleman after all.

 _Authors Noted._

 _The song mentioned is "Baby Blue" By George Strait._

 _The restaurants the Cherry Cricket and Licks Ice Cream are real places and very popular. Both can be found near the Cherry Creek Shopping center._


	25. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Classified

It was a lazy day, and the good old US of A was out to enjoy it. Relaxing in a hammock on the back porch, he didn't hear the backdoor slide open tell a voice called.

"Dad you have a guest from the government to see you." It was his daughter Virginia standing in the door.

"Nope, not my problem I was fired so they are on their own."

"You and I both know how untrue that is. You can't fire the Nation." Came a new voice.

Curious by his visitor and sure he knew that voice. Alfred swung out of the hammock and looked to his guest. Black suite, white shirt, blue tie and the same close haircut. Yes he knew this man.

"Barack what brings you to my home?"

"Good to see you too. We have a little problem. Your current boss may have said a few classified things to his visitor from Russia. Need you to get with Ivan and find out how much they know."

"Love to but like I said am fired."

"Don't worry about it I left H.W and Bill to talk to your "boss". So we need ya back on the clock."

Alfred had to crack a smile at his previous boss.

"Give me about 2 hours and I'll get to New York and see what the commie know. Pity I can't be a fly on the oval office wall right now."

Barack chuckled at this. "Yes am sure that conversation is going swimmingly."

 _White House Washington DC Oval Office_

"I don't care what you two say. I know he is a last administration spy."

"Don how many times do we have to go over this. Alfred F Jones doesn't really work for any administration. He is the embodiment of this country and is way older then he looks." H.W was getting tired of this. He had already gone over this four other times.

Seeing that the current president was not going to be moved by words. Bill flipped out his phone and started scrolling. He soon found what he wanted.

"Look at this." President 42 handed President 45 his phone. There was a picture of himself with a tall, blonde, blue eyed man in a deep blue suite. The same man they were arguing about. He looked to be the same age.

"Look at the photo behind us." Insisted Bill. Don looked closer. There was a old photo of President 16 Abraham Lincoln and ... the same man in a union uniform.

"But..." Don was lost. "That can't be the same guy that's not possible.."

"I think we are getting through Bill." H.W stated. "Which is good Barack just text. He just left the Jones's house. He is on his way back."

"Great when he gets here we can break out the whiskey and brief this one. (Pointing to #45 behind the desk) On what he gets to deal with in his term."

"Best idea you had today Bill."

Groaning to himself the current boss just glared at his predecessors, why did he feel he was the end of a big joke.


	26. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Food

Here we go. Another world meeting. Alfred was really missing his time off. Yeah his kids argue, but they were more mature then some of these countries. Sadly many of them were older then he was. He was done listening. Opening the menu in front of him, he started to decide what was for lunch.

"Alfred are you listening." There goes England.

"No." 'Might as well be honest.'

"Don't see why he is looking at the menu anyway." Great snobby Austria "Everyone knows American's can't cook."

Austria's words got a nod of approval from all around. Really countries not know for food was coming after him. 'Just ignore them hero.'

"Normally I and Austria don't agree, but on this we are liked minded." boasted the Brit.

Normally he ignored such comments, but no one every eat Arthur's cooking and not get sick. Getting to his feet, the tall American leaned over the table. 'Am was not taking this.'

"Let me get this straight... the country that has the best any of you have to offer in one place can't cook? May I remind you (turns to Austria) Puck (turns to England) and Ramsey both moved their restaurant empires to the states."

"Yes you have the habit of stealing the best." France spat out.

"Keller and Child moved on their own, just like all the rest. It's not my fault I have more to offer."

Shifting his weight he pushed off the table. Turning on his heels. The world super power stormed out. He just was not in the mood, plus he was hungry.

'Flay had a Burger Palace nearby. Am in the mood for something all American now."


	27. Connecticut

**Connecticut**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

Shared Grief

(Warning this is a serious chapter, very sad)

Conner Hartford Jones, or Connecticut as a few knew him, sat in the public park. Wrapped in his winter coat, a cup of Dunking Donuts coffer cupped in his hand. Head down, he wished he was in any other park in his state. But this town was where the problem was. Normally tourism was a great thing, but people were coming for morbid reasons. Where was here? Newtown Connecticut.

Sitting in Treadwell Memorial park, he could look over and see the school. With none local cars stopping in front and doing the most disrespectful thing. People were getting out to do selfies.

"Squeeze the cup anymore and you will end up with hot coffee on your lap." Annoyed that anyone would bother him. He looked up to see his little sister Colean, Colorado, standing there.

"What do you want? Can't you see am not in the best mood right now." Despite the rude welcome, the 15 year old looking girl sat next to her 17 year old looking brother.

"I have come to offer comfort. No one should deal with stuff like this alone. Not even after all this time."

"How would you know what am dealing with, how can you possibly understand!"

"Watch your tone Conner. Any other one of your siblings I would let you rant at for insensitivity, but not Colean." A new voice entered the conversations. Turning behind them the siblings see their Dad, The United States of America, walking towards them.

Turning back to his sister, ready to offer a lame apology for his outburst. He came face to face with a flower, a columbine. This was not just Colorado's state flower, it also shared its name with a High School. A High school that was made famous for the same horrible reason as the elementary school not far from where they sat. Yes his sister understood, he had forgotten. She had gone through the same horror.

Feeling more ashamed for his outbursts he leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder and cried. He soon felt her arms wrap around him, his Dad's hand rested on his shoulder.

"How? How do you forget? When does the pain stop?" Connor asked between sobs.

"You don't forget. And the pain.." Colean sighed "It doesn't stop you only get used to it, you get numb to it."

This was not what he expected. But as he dried his tears, he took a good look at his sister. Her eyes said everything. No she did not forget and the pain was there, but she got up and moved on. She was there for him now.

A camera click interrupted the mood. More selfie takers.

"How do you get rid of the disrespectful idiots?"

"A few extra police and some trespassing tickets that have the highest possible fines." was the answer he got from his equally disgusted sister. "You can also institute D.O.G.S"

"Dogs?" This confused Conner

"Yep. Dads of Great Students. You have dads volunteer to walk around the school like security guards. It makes people feel safer and the dads call the cops every time the insensitive idiots show up."

Liking the sound of it, he nodded his agreement.

"Come on you two let's get to somewhere warm." Alfred, Dad had reached his cold weather limit. As his kids were feeling better, it was time to move.

"Dad, Col, thanks for coming."

"Welcome"

"No problem Brother"


	28. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Trade

Alfred was not a coward. He was a superhero and superhero do not hide. He was doing a tactical retreat. Yes.. A tactical retreat from very dangerous people. The allies no, the old axes power not even close. No Alfred F Jones, the USA was hiding from his kids. Two of his children, children that wanted answers.

Normally he was happy to answer question, but his Boss placed him in a tight spot.

"Dad." "Papas" 'There they are, and am cornered, damn'

"There he is." "Dad!" 'Busted'

"Charlie, Terry what's up?"

"You can't let him close the factories." pressed Charlie

"Yeah they employ hundreds of our citizens." added Terry.

"Now boys, the Boss said nothing about closing your factories. They are fine."

"He didn't have too" yelled Terry " his push against "German" made cars are going to hurt sells, which means sells will go down and our factories will close."

"Being dramatic there Terry." replied America

"A side from Terry's wild theory." Charlie went on. "The Boss is on his way of straining relations between countries. Germany may decide to move just so they don't have to deal with him."

Alfred had no answer to that. Ludwig wanted to strangle him after his Boss's big speech. It took a lot of talking down to get out unharmed.

"Look I will talk to the Boss about unsupported facts. I will also keep my personal relationships with Ludwig up so we can work through this. Am sure he wouldn't want to send so many to the unemployment line."

This calmed both southern states. Nodding in agreement both wondered off to do their own thing. Flopping on the couch, America let out a long sigh.

"You know Dad." America turned to his son, he didn't know was in the room. Justin went on. "Getting North Italy help would make keeping you in German's good graces easier."

"You still in contact with him?"

"Of course."

"Great call him for me will ya."

Justine gave a sharp nod and left to call the Italian brothers and help his Dad.

Authors Note*

Charlie = Charles Raleigh Jones, N Carolina

Terry = Terrance Nashville Jones, Tennessee

Justin= Justin Trenton Jones. New Jersey.


	29. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Father's Day

It was a beautiful Sunday and America as a whole was going to enjoy it. One person to take great joy was one Alfred F Jones. Or simple America has his fellow Nations call him. But to 50 individuals he had another title, Dad.

As a Nation he was long lived, so when it came to gifts he always declined, he had only so much space. He really pushed this point on that one special day for him. That day was today, Father's Day.

He knew his kids wanted to do something for him. So he asked for the same thing every year. That every single one of them stop by or call. With 50 kids spread out over all 50 states most the time he didn't hear from all of them every day.

Stretching out in his hammock enjoying the sun shine of his large backyard, fully charged cell and pitcher of lemonade at his side. So far all was good. So far the original 13 and Florida called. He call his brother (beat him to the call this year, Matt was really please about that.) The Central Standard Time states were starting call in, yes today was good.

Unknown to this proud father, teens, and two children where sneaking through his house. Dishes from every state in hand, decorations ready to go up. Dad may have expected calls from all 50 of his kids, but they came home instead. Calling only to continue to keep him in the dark and out in his hammock.


	30. Delaware

**Delaware**

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Original character are mine. Everything is for entertainment purposes so chill.

High or Not

Man he had a headache. He was the eldest of all of them, how they forget sometimes. Daniel was tired of the unwanted advice. This decisions was between his citizens, but 8 of his sibling just won't stay out.

"Deli!" Speeking of annoying siblings here was two now.

"Colean, Whitney. What are 2 of my little western sisters doing here on the east coast?"

"We come to give advice. After all we have already dealt with your current indecision." Answered the older of the two.

"Am sorry, but this is Delaware, not Colorado and Washington."

"Look Colean, brothers being grouchy."

"I see that Whitney. Who would have thought that our _brave big brother_ who became a state first, would be scared of a harmless little plant?"

This pissed of the senior state.

"Making marijuana legal is not the same as becoming a state!"

"Your right." said the younger girl "It's easier, so what's the big deal."

Daniel opened then closed his mouth, he didn't have an answer to that. Both girls smiled at this.

"Come deal little sister our job is done." Both girls turned to leave the office and their brother.

"What the hell you two!"

"What it's clear you don't want me and Colean here."

"So we are going to bug Dad. Come on Whitney."

With that they left. Daniel was very confused now.

"Maybe they were both high." Looking down at his paperwork with dread. "Wish I was."


	31. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Lord Stanley's Cup

Hiding, something done by cowards, traitors and people who bet Canada in hockey. Deep under the family Olympic size swimming pool, was the family emergency bunker. While many bunkers could be found in the country. None where kept as up to date as the Jones's.

Many would think they were paranoid, but they were not. No the Jones kept their bunker stocked do to the Williams. Every year since 1993 at least 1 Jones went into hiding for at least a week after the presentation of Lord Stanley's Cup.

Penelope Jones was this year's hidee. As soon as her Penguins won Uncle Matt went ballistic. Again an American team won and he felt he was so close this year. Dad had stayed with her for the first few days, but worked called. He insisted that she remained a few days more till her uncle was back to his maple loving self, but for now she waited and hoped Dad was ok.

 _Nations meeting room UN, New York_

"Should we help him?" Italy asked in a whisper to his brother.

"Na, am sure he did something to earn this." answered Romano

"Not this time, mi Tomato." chimed in Spain. This caught the elder Italians attention.

"Spain is right." continued France "This anger came from one of America's hockey teams winning the Stanley Cup."

"All this over a game." Romano was shocked.

"Yes." answered France and Spain.

All continued to watch the North American Twins. One wielding a evil looking hockey stick, the other running for his life. Around and around the room they went.

"Will you all stop just sitting there and help me!"

"Big Brother we need to talk about this last NHL season. Big Brother come back."

"Aaahhhhh"


	32. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Independence (Betrayal) Day

Wasted meetings. That was the only way that England could describe today. What was to day July 3rd and like many years before nothing ever got done. All his colleagues were too busy going on about the last party and getting hyped up about the next.

What was these parties? The Northern Twins Birthdays. Next to him France and Spain were going on and on about the wide variety of Canada Whiskey that was offered at Canada's Birthday thrown for him by his annoying Brother. Now the question was what alcoholic buffet would America would give himself.

Canada's Birthday gave him a headache, but America's Birthday... That was another matter, no America's Birthday made him physical sick. It's been over 200 years and it has not eased the pain. 'Damn America. It's all his fault.' England though bitterly.

"Iggy!" 'Oh no not America'

"Why are you being so quiet, plus you missed Canada's Birthday party. Should have come it was awesome."

"I don't do parties you know that."

"Yes you do. You were at Norway's party a couple months ago."

Canada came to join his brother and ex-care taker. The twins sat on either side of him, it was clear they were there to talk.

"Missed you at the party, will we see you at America's party?"

This earned a deadly glare from the Englishman. Both twins backed away. Something bad was going to happen.

"I will never be going to either of your parties."

"Why?" America asked bluntly. Canada seemed to since the danger and elbowed his brother.

"Why you ask, why! Because you betrayed me. You left me, made war with me, and turned your back on me."

"Wow, now you wait right there, you betrayed me first!" America was not known for taking threats lightly. 'Here we go' thought Canada 'This argument happens every time there was a meeting on July 2nd or 3rd'

America was not do yet...

"I tried peace. I sent requests. You and your stuck up parliament refused, you betrayed me. In your greed and stupid wars with France over your pride, you were crushing me and my people. You brought the war on yourself and what do you have against Canada you agreed to his Independence."

This got Canada's attention, he always wondered what England had on him. He got his answer.

"Of course I let him go. I couldn't afford another war. Plus he never would have wanted to be independent if you hadn't gone first. I also known you would have helped him. So yes that was your fault."

"Maybe if you treated your colonies with respect they wouldn't run." America hissed out.

With that America pushed himself up and stormed out. A few seconds later Canada went after America, most likely to calm his overly powerful brother. Other countries who had watched looked away. The fight between America and England was nothing new, but seeing America angry was still scary.

"Looks like meeting is over Germany. Will you be at the party?"

"Ah, Italy it is and yes I will be there. America always have the best beer."

England groaned. 'I hate July.'


	33. Florida

**Florida**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Paper Work

Reimbursement forms sucked! Really did Dad have to have 5 pages on why he needed to pay her back? Everyone knew how much it cost to have the President visit and he was here almost every weekend. Felisha Tallahassee Jones, was so done with this. What was worse she had to do it every week.

Question 1: When did the visit occur? Answer: Every weekend.

Question 2: Location of Visit? Answer: Personal Property Mar-A-Lago

Question 3: Reason for visit? Answer: To be a pain

Question 4: Reason for reimbursement? Answer: Cost of Law enforcement needed to aid security.

Question 5: Reason for security? Answer: Really that was a question.

Florida laid down her head. Really she just answered that, how many questions where repeats or just redundant. A quick scan of the paper work showed that almost all where like the questions she just answered. Oh she wanted to yell. A ping from her laptop got her attention. Welcoming the distraction from all the forms, she opened her Gmail account. The email was from the head of the president's security service.

 _Dear F. T. Jones_

 _This message is to inform you that the President will be visiting Palm Beach Florida. He will arrive this coming Friday. We are requesting additional security will be needed please provide law enforcement, as well as street closures for the President's route._

 _Thank you_

 **AAAHHHH** "

"Geesh Flo I can hear you all the way outside." Turning she saw the one person she knew she shouldn't yell at but was going to anyway.

"Dad this is your fault, keep the Boss home. Am tired of filing out all your paper work to help pay for his visits." This earned a frown from America

"Many presidents had second homes during their terms Felisha. You are not the first to deal with this."

"No Dad other presidents visited other locations a few times a year. He has been here half the weekends he has been in office. And don't say its business. He can go to Camp David like the others. It already has security in place and doesn't close my streets."

America entered his daughters office fully now. Taking a seat in a chair across the desk from her, he wanted to make clear she did not have it that hard.

"Felisha Tallahassee Jones." oh no full name "This new boss has been hard on everyone, not just you. You want to complain about the cost of security forms. Then go trade Nathan. He has fill them out for every day, not just the weekend. Now I get I made them redundant, but if I didn't the treasury would look for a way not to pay. So quite complaining you are not alone. Am I clear?"

Man it sucked when Dad was in full father mode, you can never win. "Yes Dad"

"Good. So let's go take a walk on a beach and get you cooled off. We then can come back and I will show you an easier way to fill those out."

Brightening at the change in her Fathers tone. Florida packed up quickly and followed the United States of America out of the building.


	34. Georgia

**Georgia**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Fire

Fever, that's what he had. It was just too hot. These where the thoughts of George Atlanta Jones. With so many fires so early in the year, a fever was predictable.

Stretched out on his father's couch in eastern Virginia, all he can do is moan out his woos, like any other 17 year old. He was dying he was sure of it. Letting out a long groan he was answered.

"What's up George?" It was Hannah his littlest of sisters.

"Oh Hannah am dying. Since you're my youngest sister I'll leave you all my peach groves. Take care of them."

"You're not dying. You can't die unless your state is gone."

"Trust me am dying, am burning up from the inside out."

"Is this because of the wild fires going right now?"

"Yes, they are frying me alive."

"Those fired are not that hot."

"What do you mean not that hot!?"

"Well I have an active volcano going in me, so compare to that they are not that hot. So what are you crying about?"

Really this is what he go when he was dying a smart ass 10 year old. No one loved him.

"DAD! Tell Hannah to leave me alone."

"Alright am leaving. Jeesh such a baby."

Flopping back on the coach, Georgia had to ask himself why him.


	35. Hawaii

**Hawaii**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious. I also do not own Disney characters from Lelo and Stitch

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Let's Play

Hannah to all first sight was a happy 10 year old. No different than any other, running around her families Virginia home. She had her favorite things to do. She could be seen playing with her pet Nene (Hawaiian Goose) named Lelo, her alien protector Stitch. A gift from Tony so Dad didn't worry so much. Or annoying one of her many siblings.

She had just left her brother George, who thought he was dying, big baby. When she spotted Stitch. He was spying on her siblings in the kitchen. Joining him, she found New York and Florida. They were sitting at the breakfast table stacks of paper between them.

Walking fully into the kitchen, under pretense of getting Stitch a snack, she listened in.

"I hate these forms. Really there has to be an easier way Nat."

"Quite complaining Flo, you have less than I do"

"What are you two doing?" She was just too curious now.

Turning to the youngest, the two older States gave a soft smile.

"Hey Hannah. How are you?" Greeted Felisha. Nathan had come up with an idea by this time. Pushing away from the table the 17 year old pulled the 6 year old up into his lap.

"Do you think you can help us, baby sister? We have all these security repayment forms to fill out. You have 8 years' experience any tips?"

Oh she remembered that paperwork, luckily she only had till fill them out about twice a year. Poor Nat he had them every day so far. She will help him out.

"That's easy fill one out with everything but the date and copy it. Then all you have to do is fill in the new date."

This got a moan from the two older siblings. Of course how simple, man did they fill dumb.

"Thanks Han." Moaned out Nat

"Your welcome, Tyler told me to do that. I know I'll let his know I shared the tip with yous. Bye."

Oh no not to the Tex they had to stop her.

"Hannah Honolulu Jones wait." Yelled out Nathan

"Don't tell Tyler" Pleaded Felisha

Soon the two were chasing their baby sister around the house. Trying to keep her from their larger sibling.

Meanwhile upstairs. Our hero smiled to himself as he had heard everything that had gone on in the kitchen. He was the one that had helped the youngest of his children with her paperwork. But Hannah was easily bored and now had two people to play with, just like she wanted.


	36. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

G20

The North American Twins were bored. Now to must they would not worry. But to their former caretakers and close allies this was dangerous. Normally such meeting were a time to be busy, not this year. Do to paranoia the world leaders opt to speak directly, no personification allowed. You would think that they would all be home right, wrong. They had to be there just not in any meetings. This change is what left the twins and all others bored.

 _G20 Breakfast_

America got an idea.

"Hey Matt I got an idea."

"I don't like that look. What are you thinking?"

"It would be awesome come on let's get Maria and the rest of the Southerners."

 _Later that day_

"Hey France have you seen the boys, I haven't seen them since breakfast."

"No England I haven't. Spain?

"No, Maria and the Southern Americans are missing too."

'Groan' "This is bad." England sighed out.

"Hey Duds, we got a surprise for you." Speak of America and he appears.

"Don't worry you will like it." Great Canada is in on it.

"If all of you would come with us." America continued

The European and Asian personification looked at each other and followed.

They soon found themselves in a nearby park with a mass amount of equipment set up.

"Welcome to the G20 Ninja Warriors Competition." Canada shouted with glee.

"Since we can't compete against our people we set it up to go against each other." America continued "Cool right."

A splashing sound could be heard from the closes set if equipment. Brazil had fallen from Rolling Thunder. Argentina was on the sideline laughing. "I got farther!" She taunted.

"AM NEXT." Japan ran to the course, over jacket coming off. "For I am the Master!"

"Bull Shit." America ran after him "It's called America Ninja Warriors and the only guy to complete it was from Colorado."

"I started it and the last stage is called Mount Midoriyama! I am the master."

"I'll show you."

The other nations watched in amusement as Japan moved to the 3rd obstacle Split Pole, America waited at the starting line.

"Well we are not bored anymore." Poland said while pulling out a cameras with Hungary. Once it became clear that America was going shirtless.

"Matthew how did you and your brother do this." France asked as he watched America run up the Salmon Ladder with easy.

"Oh America called America Ninja Warriors and they let us borrow the courses. Maria and the others helped us set it all up."

"How did he know who to call?" China asked.

"Oh..ahh.. America personally tests every new obstacles for them, so he knows the producers personally."

"America personally tested them all." England was speechless

"Should we tell Japan.." Taiwan inquired


	37. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Rematch/Protocol

This was no fun. Really could he not catch a break? Poor America.

The hero was currently hiding out in a small cafe in Hamburg Germany. Normally he would be hanging out with his brother or maybe some of his allies. Not today.

Thanks to a little out of protocol done by his boss and his family, Alfred knew no peace. Germany, China and England will not leave his alone. What the "first daughter" did was not his fault!

'sigh I miss everyone.'

"Hiding Alfred." Turning his attention to the door, Francis found him.

"Hey Franny. No just enjoying a nice cup of coffee."

"Sure America. So you are not hiding from Japan and Mexico."

"Why would I be hiding from them?"

"Didn't you hear they want a rematch on the Ninja thing?"

"Why would I give them a rematch I beat them both to the top Mount Midoriyama. I beat Japan by .045 seconds and Mexico by .078 I won."

"So why are you hiding?"

"Because people think I control the first family."

"Ahh, so you're hiding from..."

"Alfred! There you are." England came storming in "we need to go over protocol on who we can send to the meeting tables."

"Iggy.."

"America-san! There you are! It is time for a rematch."

America could feel the headache start. How did they find him. He turned to the Frenchman across from him.

"Don't look at me, we all were looking for you they would have found you at some point I didn't need to tell them."

"Great." 'Sigh' America laid his head on the table. 'Why me?'


	38. Idaho

**Idaho**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious. All Characters found in Universal productions belong to Universal production.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Accident

Sure she lived in a house with unusual pets. Hell Dad had a whale, but whale dude never caused an accident. How was she going to explain this to Dad? Did insurance cover this?

"Isabella Boise Jones!"

Great there was Dad. Trudging to Dad's office, she knew she was in for it. Damn Harry he knew he was supposed to stay hidden. All because he got too close to the road she was in trouble. Entering the large office, she looked over the book covered walls, than the oak floor. She was trying to look anywhere but at the large oak desk with the angry Dad. Sitting in a chair to small for him sat Harry, her pet Sasquatch. She frowned at him as he purred at her. He was the reason she was being called into _the office_ , no one liked the office.

"Isabella!" Forced know to look at her Dad.

"Yes Daddy."

"Why" he asked holding up paperwork "Is this on my desk."

Glancing back at Harry who was being no help. Looking back at her Dad she knew straight forward was the best.

"I try to keep him out of view, but it is getting harder. Especially since Whitney doesn't like him in the Cascade Mountains anymore."

"He didn't stay hidden at Whitney's either. He was spotted so many times that Claudia had to make a movie so people thought the sightings where part of the advertising. Remember."

"But it was a good movie."

"Isabella..." Taking a deep breath Alfred continued. "Last chance if he gets sighted again am not covering. I'll get ahold of the local authorities and get this swept under the rug."

"Thanks Daddy, let's go Harry." She ran from the room wanting out while Dad was still in a good mood.

Authors Note

 _Yes I used Universal Studios Harry and the Henderson as a reference._

 _Story is based on an actually story, a lady really did get into a car accident and claims was caused by a Sasquatch._


	39. Illinois

**Illinois**

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

World Series.

What was today? He couldn't remember. Oh he drank too much, if Dad finds out he was dead. Sitting up to get a better idea of where he was. The night before came back to him.

He was in Chicago it was November 3rd 2016. The decorations in the room told him he was in a Hyatt Hotel and the room was trashed. 'Man I hope I used my credit card not dads.' A ringing phone broke through his thoughts, not thinking he answered it.

"Hell..."

"Isaac Springfield Jones!"

"Daa. Dad how are you?"

"Don't even try. What were you thinking... You took my ID and my Credit card. Am staring at a statement with over a Hundred Thousand dollars' worth of pending charges! What did you do buy every person in the stadium a drink!"

'That sounded about right maybe he did.'

"Look Dad am really sorry but I been waiting for the Cubs for over a Hundred years."

"Son...(disappointed Dad Sigh). Look I get it sports are a huge part of our family. Hell it's the best way for grudges get solved between you and your siblings but respect and restraint are still needed."

"Sorry Dad.."

"Get home son."

"Yes Dad."

"And you're grounded to the next World Series and no allowance tell you pay me back."

"Dad.. (Enter childlike whine).


	40. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious. I also don't own The X Files that goes to Chris Carter and MIB is Lowell Cunningham and Ed Soloman.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

 **Mulder**

It was 2am on Thursday morning, who would be calling now.

"Hello..."

"Agent A we have a problem."

"Zed what is it?"

"We need you to come down."

"Be there in about an hour."

America dragged himself from his bed careful not to wake Alexandra who had come in about an hour ago from a bad dream. A quick shower later, dressed in a pressed black suit, he made his way to the attic.

"Hey Tony you up."

"$%# b*$ %"

"Yeah I know its early."

"f#$ a%%"

"I need a transfer to Black Headquarters."

"b!$#"

"Thanks"

 _One matter transport later._

"Agent A, thanks for coming."

"What's going on?"

"Old friends of yours are here."

Both men walked down the white halls quickly to a holding room. There sitting behind a table was two FBI agents that caused a lot a trouble.

Squaring his shoulders America entered the stark white room.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Commander Jones." Addressed a dark blond women in a grey business suit.

"Told you it went all the way to the top." Stated her companion.

"Shut up Mulder can't you see you got us in enough trouble?" America simply rolled his eyes.

"So" America started "What were you looking for this time? I don't know of any investigation assigned to you."

"We are looking for the truth." Demanded Mulder.

With a sigh America exited the room to join Agent Zed behind the one way glass.

"He is persistent." Zed noted. "Good quality."

"If he didn't have a hate for Aliens, they both would make good agents. Am sure Agent L could use Scully's help in the lab." America paused "We will have to nurolize them again."

"I will get K and J on it. Have you thought of simply firing him from the FBI?

"I have, but it is easier to keep track of him, while under employment. Plus he help keeps his higher ups on guard and gives us another pair of eyes."

Zed nodded in agreement as they watched the two FBI agents. Scully was clearly upset at het partner as she went on about the report she had to write.

"Handle the memories Zed am going to get some coffee."

With that the tall blond walked towards the cafeteria in need of some caffeine after having very little sleep.

"Lets go slick." an older agent walked by.

"The usual FBIers we have to mind cleanse?"

"Yep."

"Man, lost sleep for the same two trouble makers. Can't they cause problems a normal times, like normal people?"

"Sorry Slick we will have to cut down your beauty sleep."

Watching the two agents head to the room he just left. America simply shakes his head before continued on his way.


	41. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Heart Broken

The room was silent by all those who were present. Four teens and one adult sat on the large couch. An 80 inch TV displayed news stations from across the country. Their stories being the focus of those on the couch.

 _Virginia_

Sitting on the far left of the couch all Virginia could do was stare numbly at the screen, a couch pillow held tight to her chest.

'How could that have happened? It's been 40 years since the civil rights movements have ended. There should be peace, not more of this."

Sighing to herself she looks to her far right to her brother Oliver. While she tried not to glare at him should could not help but remember what once of his had done.

 _Ohio_

He could feel his sister's glare from across the room, but it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control what his people did.

'It's not like I told the guy to run his Dodge Charger into the crowed.'

Leaning back farther into the couch He tried to hide from the heated glare of his older sister.

 _Washington_

Sitting between her Dad and older sister Virginia, Whitney did her best to ignore everyone in the room. She had no answer for why her people started another riot. It was clear multiple parties were at fault in her sister's state. But why her people added to it she didn't know.

'What a mess this has become.'

 _Colorado_

Leaning into her right side of her Dad, Colean watched the screen withheld breath. Many of the news stories had bad news and lost hope. But a few showed that some wanted peace. Her people went on a peace march not to support either side of her two sisters' riots, but to real promote peace.

'I hope the others are watching."

 _America_

'I can feel it, the distress and mistrust. We have been through worse. The civil war, the Civil Rights Movements, so many we have to make it through this too.'

Closing his eyes to push back painful memories. He opens them to a chaotic screen and four silent children. One glaring at another, others ignoring all focused only on what's in front of them. They were here and he will help them, they will stay together somehow and make it through this.


	42. Indiana

Indiana

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

My Race

Popcorn? _Check_

Ice cold Pepsi _Check_

Flat screen TV _Check_

Alright! Diana Indianapolis Jones had all she needed to watch her favorite thing. The best race ever, the all-important Indy 500.

"Hey Indy whatcha watching." Great her most annoying sister.

"Hey Flo, the greatest race of all time is about to start."

"Oh, the Daytona 500."

"NO the Indianapolis 500."

"Easy there Indy just joking no reason to get your bull whip in a knot."

"I don't have a bull whip."

Florida got an evil smile on her face. 'Oh no what is she thinking' Florida was evil.

"So Indy no bull whip huh, how about a crystal skull or the cup of Christ?"

"Crystal skull, cup? What are you...'oh I hate the joke its old.' Just because one of my names is Indiana Jones does not mean I have the stuff from the _Indiana Jones_ movie series!"

"What you can't claim rights due to it being your name?"

"AHHH! Am done talking to you am watching my race in my room!"

Florida watched her sister go before flopping in to Indiana's spot on the coach and flipped on a recording of the last Daytona 500

"Now this is the greatest race ever." Florida said while popping her sister's popcorn in her mouth.

"No it's not!" Florida turned to see Indiana back in the room.

"Diana thought you where going to watch your little race in your room?"

"I was, but I want my snacks."

"I'll give them back if you admit the Daytona is better then Indy."

"Never" Came the growled out answer before Indy jumped over the back of the couch to tackle her sister.

 _In the dining room over a game of Uno_

"What are they fighting about?" Asked Hawaii to her two older sisters.

"Some stupid race." Answer Colorado as she drew two cards.

"Don't let them hear you." Advised California

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"MY RACE IS BETTER JUST ADMIT IT FLORIDA"

"NEVER!"

Sighs came from around the table from the card players.

Author Note.

Indiana Jones movie franchise is owned by George Lucas not me. But I couldn't resist poking fun of the name.


	43. Iowa

**Iowa**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Iowa (Primary)

"Irene!" "Irene?"

"Nathan have you found Iowa?"

"No Claudia, you?"

"No."

"Let's keep looking."

"Right California."

Odd. That was the thought that crossed his mind as he watched two of his children continue their search for their sibling. With a shake of his head, he filled his coffee cup (was Matts turn to make coffee as it was Dunkin Donuts blend.) Cup full and a plate of cookies. America returns to his office and the mountain of paperwork.

Picking up the first file, he sat down and pulled himself up.

"oww."

Looking under his desk, he finds his child that others are looking for.

"Irene Des Moines Jones, what are you doing here?"

"Umm hiding."

"Why?"

"Because New York and California are bugging me to move up my Primary."

"Huh?"

"They want a new Big Boss. So they think if I do my Primary sooner they will get one."

"Ahh"

"You are not going to tell them are you Daddy?"

"No, sweetheart. Want a cookie?"

"Yeah."

A loud knock interrupted the father and daughter.

"Dad" came a load New York accent voice.

America motioned for his daughter to hide back under the desk. Once she was hidden, America addressed the door.

"Yes Nate"

"Hey Dad" the New Yorker burst in "Have you seen Iowa?"

"No sorry. Why are you looking for her?

"We need talk to her on the date of her primary."

"Moving the primary up will not change the boss faster."

Pouting the boy left the room closing the door behind them.

"They gone?" came a small voice from under the desk.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Dad can I have a cookie now."

Laughing. America got up from his desk, picked up the plate. He motioned for Irene to follow and made his way to the couch.

So much for paper work.


	44. Kansas

**Kansas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Nickname

Late fall, her favorite time of the year. Fields of ripening wheat and corn for as far as the eye can see. Too many this was a boring place, a fly over state. But to Kacey Topeka Jones it was peace on earth.

A few of her many siblings would understand. The Dakotas, Nebraska, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Wyoming, Texas, Montana and New Mexico, they all shared this great view with one type of crop or another. The Breadbasket of the USA that was one name she was called, but not the first.

A dark thought crossed her mind, her first nickname was dark. Bleeding Kansas. How she wishes she could forget. The leaders of her neighboring siblings nearly tore her to pieces. Shaking her head she try to clear her mind. That was 156 years ago, she was a baby then. She only remembered the pain not the events. Dad had to deal with the events.

"Hey Heartland." 'Speak and he will come with another nickname.'

"Hey Dad."

"What ya doing her on the roof."

"Enjoying the view."

"mmhhh yes looks like we will be getting a great yield this year. 'Amber waves of grain.'"

This caused Kacey to roll her eyes. Leave it to Dad to quote "America the Beautiful."

"I think Katharine was referring to Colean, not my flat lands."

"She was referring to all of you."Sea to shining sea" remember."

"Thanks Dad."

"Always."


	45. Kentucky

**Kentucky**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Horses.

"Hey Keith!"

'Great what does Texas want?' "Hey Tyler what's up?"

"I need a favor.."

"No."

"Ahhh come on I just need you to watch Lonestar for a few days."

"Can't someone else watch your horse?"

"No one is better at watching horses then you Keith Frankford Jones, home of the Race for the Roses."

"You bring up the Kentucky Derby, really!"

"Come on Keith it's only for a week, please."

"Can't you take him with you?"

"He doesn't like the police academy stables."

"Police academy? Dad making you go back for re-training?"

"Yeah he wants me to remember that all suspects have rights."

"Is this have to do with what the Boss said?"

"Yeah"

"Ouch. Fine I'll watch Lonestar, but you better bring me some ribs back."

"Whatever ya say Bro."

"Just remember he needs exercise every day."

"Dude am home of one of the greatest horse races on earth I know how to take care of a horse. Even one as big as a pain as yours."

"Sorry Keith."


	46. Louisiana

**Louisiana**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious. Disney has all rights to The Princess and the Frog and Lilo and Stitch.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Princess

Friday night meant movie night at the Jones residents. Tonight was Ana's turn to pick much to the annoyance of her sibling. Now it is understandable that not everyone will like the same movie. There was 65 individuals in house tonight, what will with her uncle and cousins visiting.

Normally arguments where kept to a minimum, thanks to the patriarchs. But not tonight. The state of Louisiana wanted her favorite movie and for Ana Baton Rouge Jones that meant HER princess.

Now true Felisha and Claudia made plenty of movies and cartoons. But none of them had a princess based in their own state. She alone had the right to that claim.

Tonight was movie night and it was her turn and the where going to watch her princess and like it.

"Hey!" She yelled for the whole house to hear. "Time to watch the movie."

A collective groan was heard throughout the house. Slowly they made their way to the small theater that was the Jones media room.

"Daddy." came a questioning voice of her youngest sister Hannah "Can we watch Lilo and Stitch next week since we have to watch The Princess and the Frog this week?"

Now it was Ana's turn to groan.


	47. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America is going to be on the OCC side he is a Dad in this.

Baby

Exhausted. That was the only word that could be used to describe the way Alfred F Jones felt right now. He never would have guessed he would be where he was now. A nation, free from all rule but that of his people.

The revolutionary war had been uglier than he would have ever imagined, but Arthur was the stubborn type, so he should have known. But it was over now, he was his own nation. His first state rarified the new constitution today. He will always remember today, December 7th 1787. He moved from a group of colonies to the United STATES of America.

This revolution was a great joy to him, but now all he wanted was his bed. Dragging himself up the stairs to his room of his colonial days home, Alfred let a yawn come from him.

But sleep would not becoming this night. Laying on his bed, wrapped up in a teal and tan blanket, lay the last thing Alfred knew anything about. A baby.

"Hello is someone there, come out you will not be harmed." He yelled to the rest of his home, looking for the parent of this child. His yelling however scared the child, he started to cry. At a loss, Alfred picked the child up to rock him back to sleep.

Contact, just the smallest touch was all that was needed for Alfred. He now knew who this child was and who he belonged to, him.

"Delaware? My state? I guess I am responsible for you now. Don't worry little guy I got you. I think I will call you Daniel ok." The little state quieted and stared at the young teen of 15 that held him now.

"Now if only I knew something about kids. I can't ask Arthur for help, Matt knows as much as I do. Let's see... I know I'll ask the new Boss's Mrs. for help. Am sure Martha would know and she is really nice."

Little would the new nation know this would be the first of many baby states in him life. As well as the first of many Boss's wives he will need help from.


	48. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. States are all mine. Also America Canada are going to be on the OCC side they are Dads in my world.

Not Forgotten.

Siblings, these where important to the Nations of the world. They were whom you fell back on when the world turns against you. While it was true that it wasn't always peaceful, they would always be there.

The German brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert where well known for the sacrifice that Gilbert had made for his little brother after WWII. Taking the blame and the punishment to spare his little brothers.

The Italian brothers, Feliciano and Lovino. A like but somewhat opposite of each other. Both where cowardly and have a real love affair with all things pasta. You could count on being friends with Feli and screamed at in a colorful language by Lovi.

Then where was the North American Twins, Alfred and Matt. One is load the other quite (unless hockey and Maple syrup is involved, then you really can't tell them apart.) While they are peaceful now a miss understanding lead to a war they left scars that they do not like to show.

But Alfred once had other younger siblings that had faded way expansions of his country and the birth of his States. In the rose garden on the east side of his home rested four bronze plaques each with a memory.

The smallest read The California Republic Born June 1846 Faded July 1846 age none name none. Alfred couldn't really remember the infant well. Only he was sickly and faded without a real chance to live. To the right rested a second plate. Republic of Texas born 1836 faded 1846 age 1 Name Tina Jones. Texas a large infant, rebellious and load, but in pain. It took many years for him not to hear her cries. Just above Texas rested the Republic of the Green Mountain born 1777 faded 1790 age 1 _les Verts Monts._ Of all the worst time to have an infant Alfred found himself with both a new state and a new brother. He struggled and cried when he woke up to see Vinnie, as he was called, gone faded to history. The last plate read the Hawaiian Kingdom born 1795 faded 1898 age 5 Name Maui Kamehameha. He was the hardest to endure for Alfred. While the other nations knew very little about life Maui made it to his 5th birthday before he was lost. Before his government took the land and he had nothing to live for. Alfred knew he spoiled Hannah because of this. She was the state that took the Hawaiian Kingdoms place, but he didn't mind.

"Memory Lane Al." Turning there was his brother watching waiting. Looking past him the Father of 50 children could see four of them watching. They knew that by their existence their Dad said good bye to two brothers and two sister. Alfred knew he had told them many times he wouldn't change a thing, but by the looks on their face he may need to say it again.

"Just Memories Matt, nothing more.


	49. Maine

Maine

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America & Canada are going to be on the OCC side they are a Dads in this.

MINE

Mark was a quite person, at least compare too many of his sibling. However there was one notable exception. If you found Mark Augusta Jones in what was called "The King Mood" cover your ears and run. Sadly for a few of his sibling they were his favorite targets of torment. Today's target was his younger sister Colean, the state of Colorado.

Why was Mark after Colean, why it was for one of her oldest and grandest hotels the Stanley Hotel.

"COLEAN" Mark ran through the halls of the third floor. "Where are you dear sister we need to talk about you annexing the land of the Stanley Hotel to me! COLEAN"

The centennial state of course heard her brother and was on a search of her own. She was looking for DAD. During her search she ran into her bother Nelson.

"Hey Colean what's going on?"

"SSHHHH! Nelson you may want to hide if you don't want parts of Nebraska taken from you."

"Huh?"

"Mark is in one of his "King Moods"

"oohh right lets go hide in Dad's office he won't think to look there for a while."

Nodding together the two states walk as quietly as possible to the safety of their dad's office. Meanwhile back on the third floor, the golden state finds her "insane" sibling still yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Maine, my man what are you yelling about?"\

"Hey, Claudia am looking for Colorado have you seen her?"

Before she could ask why, Claudia sees the first addition print of Stephen Kings 'The Shining' and comes to a quick understanding that her sister is endanger.

"No sorry I haven't seen her today. I think she may be back in Denver. You do know that no matter how many times you bully your sibling not everything in Kings Stories will be yours. Right?"

"We'll see….. Well since Colorado is not here I will go look for Nebraska." With a creepy smile that could scare even Russia the Pine Tree state walked off. California now feared for another sibling.


	50. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States/Providences are all mine. Also America Canada are going to be on the OCC side they are a Dads in this.

Eclipse

75 miles south of Casper Wyoming sites Free Plains Ranch. This ranch is owned by one Alfred F Jones and ran by Winona Jones. Normally the ranch is very quiet. Only having the resident state and a few horse. Normally is the key word here, for today August 21, 2017 quiet was the farthest thing now.

Poor Winona her peaceful ranch was over taken by all of her family and extended family. All 50 siblings, 15 cousins Dad and Uncle Matt. Her poor ranch. Normally family get together where done at one of the main homes, but not today.

Many would have to wonder why all the Jones and Williams where at her home, but today was a full solar eclipses and her house was right in the path. So instead of going to one of the many other states to view this rare even they all came to her place.

"The only reason they are here is because they are all too cheap to rent a hotel room." Winona grumbled as she brought her dad the try of burgers. "At least Dad likes to cook. No way am feeding all of them.

Walking to her dimming patio she looks out to what normally should have been a wide open plain. Now it was a sea of tents, chairs and family.

"Thanks for the Burgers, Luvs." Alfred took the tray from his daughter and opened the grilled "shouldn't be much longer till show time."

"Then everyone can go back home."


	51. Maryland

Maryland

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that's all Himaruya. Done for humor and tears, nothing serious.

States are all mine. Also America & Canada are going to be on the OCC side they are a Dads in this.

Maryland.

Overflow that was the only way to describe poor Mary Annapolis could describe her current state of well her state. Sure she had every town that bordered DC is over filled before, but this; this was getting out of hand.

It was not politically minded people, no it was TWEETER people.

"Stupid, nothing better to do with their time, can't get a moments piece..."

"Muttering to yourself there Mary?" came the voice of one of the Jones youngest, Whitney Jones, Washington state.

"Yes and it's your fault." Accused the teen

"Don't blame me for your muttering "OLD Lady"" came the quick reply

"Am NOT that old, you want old go talk to Dad."

"Already did tell me to come check on you. So what's going on?"

"Every single one of my hotels, motels, B&B and RV parks are packed and all they do is sit on their computers all day and for what to see what the Boss is tweeting. They can do that at home!" Mary raged on.

"I know but they want to feel close. Plus it has boost some of your local economies." smoothed Whitney

"I guess, but still..."

"I know. I Know."


End file.
